Mega Good Food!
by Glumshanks
Summary: Mega Man (with help from 17 employees) opens his own food restaurant with sky high prices! Join him and his employees in Krusty Krab like shenanigans!
1. Chapter 1

Mega Good Food!

Mega Man (Mega Man) marveled at his new restaurant,Mega Good Food.

GLaDOS and Wheatley (Portal 2) were arguing about who got to be co-manager.

A Frankenturret (Portal 2),Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!),Garfield (Garfield),and a Jijimon (Digimon) were playing Poker.

Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) and Rocky Rodent (Rocky Rodent) were having a race.

Ed,Edd and Eddy (Ed,Edd n' Eddy) were running from Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) who was trying to zap them with his Evolo-Ray.

Koopa Koot and (Paper Mario) were reciting shakesphere.

Finally,Togepi and Igglybuff (Pokemon) are hanging by their underwear on a tree while Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) laughed at them. Mega turns to his employees.

"Okay everyone let's go inside!" Said Mega Man as they entered...and were blown up.

"This is gonna be a looooong fanfic." Groaned Koopa Koot as Togepi and Igglybuff were noogied by Strong Bad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Has anyone seen Cortex?

Mega Man was looking for Cortex. He then notices Wheatley and GLaDOS playing video games.

"OOOOOOH!" Exclaimed Wheatley as he won,despite not having arms of hands.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!" Mega shouted At the two robots as they yelped and got back to work. Sighing,The robotic boy went back to looking for Cortex.

2 minutes later...

Mega was in Paris.

"CORTEX?" He shouted.

4 minutes later...

Mega was in The Park from Regular Show.

"CORTEX?" Shouted Mega as Benson chased him away.

6 minutes later...

Mega is in Space.

"CORTEX?" Shouted Mega as a meteorite sent him flying back to earth.

15 minutes later...

Mega is in Mega Good Food.

"Cortex is in the employee lounge." Said Wheatley.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Mega shouted.

"Because you interrupted our game." Said GLaDOS as she and Wheatley high-fived and went "OOOOOH!"

"GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!" Mega Shouted as he was beaten up by Strong Bad for no reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Manha Manha!

Mega was chillaxing in Mega Good Food,when The Snowths (The Muppet Show) suddenly appear.

"Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo!" They sang as Manha Manha (The Muppet Show) appeared.

"Manha Manha!" He sang.

"Doo Doo D-" started the Snowths as there was an explosion and them and Manha Manha are sent flying into the horizon.

"COWABUNGA DUDE!" Exclaimed Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) as he suddenly drove in on a surfboard shaped car.

"This was a weird chapter." Commented Jijimon as he walked by. Just then the entire place collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:WE WANT TACOS

Sonic and Garfield walk up to Mega Man.

"We want Tacos." They said.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!" Shouted Mega As he transformed into a demon. The Hedgehog and Cat duo scream as they run to get back to work. Just then,Mega gets handcuffed by Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap (Borderlands) and Peppermint Patty (Peanuts),who are dressed like cops.

"WHAT THE (BLEEP) ARE YOU DOING?!"Mega questioned.

"Your under arrest for not paying your workers." INAC and PP say in union.

"Who told y-" started Mega until he remembered something.

"WHEEEEEEAAAAAATTLLLLLEEEEY AND GLAAAAAAAADDDDDOOSSSS!" He shouted in rage as he was dragged away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The Escape!

Mega Man was in a prison cell with Black Ninjikoopa (Paper Mario) and Marumaro (Blue Dragon). Mega looked at the two.

"Sooooo...what are you two in for?" Mega asked.

"Assisting in Kidnapping" said Black Ninjikoopa.

"Excessive Pervertness." Said Marumaro. (Note:This is anime Marumaro.)

"...You can get arrested for that?" Said A shocked Mega.

"Yep." Said Marumaro as he put bombs on the cell. Just then,the bombs exploded,destroying the wall. The three laughed happily and ran off,eventually escaping.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:What happened to my restaurant?!

Mega arrives at Mega Good Food...and is totally shocked when he sees that it's VERY run down.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY RESTAURANT?!" Exclaimed Mega.

"Oh,you've been gone for six weeks so it kinda fell apart." Commented Togepi,waddling by.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Mega Man. In his rage he gave Togepi a wedgie so hard her underwear ripped. Togepi was sobbing as Mega dragged her to the bathroom.

12 swirlies late...

Mega and the forced into helping Togepi are looking for everyone.

Will they find everyone? Will Togepi ever stop being bullied? Will everyone Agree to come back? What the (bleep) happened to Marumaro and Black Ninjikoopa? Find out next time on MEGA GOOD FOOD!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Finding Everyone!

Mega and Togepi Walk up to a bookstore with a sign saying 'GLaDOS and Wheatley signing their books TODAY!'.

"Ugh. Let's get this over with." Groaned Mega. They walked inside and saw GLaDOS and Wheatley signing books reading 'Our Experiences With An Idiot.'

"Oh hello Mega. Nice to see you again...except not really. Anyways,we wrote a book about our experiences with you." Said GLaDOS. Mega growled as he remembered the book's title.

"Look,we need you to come back so that would be great if you Would come back." The blue bomber said through gritted teeth.

"No way mate." Said Wheatley.

13 minutes later...

Mega walks out with Togepi and a VERY beaten up GLaDOS and Wheatley.

"This is why we hate you." Said Wheatley.

TIME FOR A MONTAGE!:

Frankenturret,Joey,Garfield,and Jijimon are found opening a Poker Club.

Sonic and Rocky are found teaching running classes.

Ed,Edd and Eddy are found in the ocean,having been put there in a scam gone wrong.

Cortex is found frozen in an iceblock with a Tiny Tina (Borderlands 2). Because of this,Tiny Tina is hired as well.

Koopa Koot and are found as actors.

Finally,Strong Bad and Igglybuff are found eating at a Taco Stand run by Waluigi. (YOSHZILLA-RHEDOSAURUS REFERENCE!)

All of them except Tiny Tina and Strong Bad are forced to come back with beatings. Also,Marumaro and Black Ninjikoopa join the gang because Mega considers them his best friends now because prison does things to a man.

3 weeks later...

Everyone is back at Mega Good Food.

"Why did we have to come back?" Everyone except Tiny Tina,Strong Bad,Black Ninjikoopa,and Marumaro groaned.

"BECAUSE I BEAT SENSE INTO YOU! NOW GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!" Shouted Mega as everyone got back to work.

Everyone is back to working at Mega Good Food! We even get three new employees! YAYYYYY!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Wander,Sylvia,and Space Sphere Join the Craziness!

Frankenturret and were cleaning the roof.

"Ugh,why did we get with this?" Whined .

"Well,at least the author is FINALLY giving us some lines." Said Frankenturret's first head.

"True that." Said Frankenturret second head.

"SPAAAAAAACCCCCEEEE!" Screamed a voice.

"WHEEEEEEEE!" Screamed Another.

"Why me?" a Third groaned. At that very moment,Wander and Sylvia (Wander over Yonder) crashed into the restaurant from the sky. Space Sphere (Portal 2) crashed as well soon afterwards. Mega comes out of his and sees all the destruction.

"MY RESTAURANT!" He sobbed.

"My cabbages!" The Cabbage Merchant (Avatar:The Last Airbender) sobbed As well since his cabbages had been destroyed. The old man was promptly thrown out. Mega turned to the three damage makers.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Mega shouted,firing up his Mega Buster.

"Whoa! W-wait! Don't kill us! We're do anything!" The three exclaimed.

12 minutes later...

Wander,Sylvia,and Space Sphere now work at Mega Good Food.

"I hate my life." Sylvia said,her head on the cash register.

"SPAAAAACCCE!" Shouted Space Sphere.

"Well it could be worse!" Said Wander. Just then,the three were chased by A TON of Growlithes (Pokemon).


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:The Author!

A girl with pigtails wearing a pink jumpsuit walks in. Shocking all the employees.

"THE AUTHOR?!" They exclaimed.

"Yep." Said Glumshanks.

"Hi. What brings you here?" Asked Rocky.

"Oh,I'm here to dump off some people I need to punish." Said Glumshsanks,dropping off Puar (Dragon Ball Z),Gintoki Sakata (Gintama),and Zeng (Kung Fu Panda).

"They stole my lunch,pranked me,and stepped on me respectively,so I'm punishing them by making them work here."

"I stepped on your foot! By accident!" Zeng exclaimed. He was kicked into the wall.

"Silence! Also,Wander and Sylvia are fired." Said Glumshanks.

"We're free!" Sylvia shouted happily as she ran off,crying tears of joy. Wander shrugged and walked off.

Glumshanks left.

2 minutes later...

"Ugh,this is the last time I prank someone." Gintoki groaned,now working at Mega Good Food.

"This is super lame." Zeng and Puar groaned,also stuck working at Mega Good Food.

"SPPPPPPAAAACCCE!" Shouted Space Sphere as he floated by.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Mega Man's Sister comes!

Roll (Mega Man) walks into Mega Good Food. Mega Man looks at her shocked.

"ROLL?!" Mega shouts in a mixture of shock and joy.

"Hiya Mega!" Roll smiled. Mega hugs her.

"It's great to see you sis! How has it been going?" Asked Mega. Before Roll could respond,Marumaro appeared.

"You're nice looking." He said In a flirty tone.

"And my sister." Added Mega,shocking Marumaro.

"OH MY GOSH! I BROKE BEST FRIEND CODE 3:NEVER HIT ON YOUR BEST FRIEND'S SISTER!" He exclaimed. Mega patted him on the back.

"It's fine man. You didn't know." Said Mega.

"Thanks for understanding." Said Marumaro as he walked off.

"Anyways,I've been good. I'm still cleaning and cooking for ." Roll said.

"Cool. Well I have to get back to work. See you later sis!" Said Mega,going to do some paperwork.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Igglybuff and Togepi Get Revenge!

The MGF gang was on a boat,fishing.

"I'm bored!" Tiny Tina whined.

"Too bad. We need some fish and I can't buy more." Said Mega Man.

"We thought you just didn't want to buy more." Said Igglybuff and Togepi. Mega's response was to give them both atomic wedgies and push them overboard.

Under the ocean...

Igglybuff And Togepi end up inside a cave when they notice a glowing piece of coal. Curiously,they touch it. Their screams of pain are heard afterwards.

Above land...

"Yeah,Togepi and Igglybuff are total geeks." Said Strong Bad to Koopa Koot.

"...What does that have to do with Tacos?" The elderly Koopa asked.

Just then, Togepi and Igglybuff floated out of the water,surrounded in a Golden Aura.

"Oh hey guys. It's time for your daily noogie,so-" started Strong Bad before he was telepathically given an atomic wedgie and thrown into the horizon.

"G-Guys?" Sonic whimpered.

"WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH! NO...MORE...BULLYING!" They screamed,as they telepathically gave everyone on the boat wedgies and launched them into the horizon.

3 hours later...

The entire world is taken over by Igglybuff and Togepi.

Gintoki,Wheatley,Marumaro,and Edd notice this,having been unconscious in a log.

"Oh dear." Double D whimpered.

Will Our four survivors save the world from Igglybuff and Togepi's grasp? What happened to the others? Will Igglybuff and Togepi go back to normal? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next time in Mega Good Food!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Joining the Resistance!

Gintoki,Marumaro,Double D,and Wheatley are running from Magnemites and Magnetons (Pokemon).

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Exclaimed Marumaro when a portal opened up underneath the four and sucked them in.

16 Seconds later...

Gintoki,Marumaro,Double D,and Wheatley land in a worn down warehouse.

"DON'T EAT OUR BRAINS!" They exclaimed.

"We would never do that!" Exclaimed Three voices. They looked to see Frankenturret and Sonic!

"FT! SONIC!" Gin exclaimed happily.

"Yep. It's us." Responded Sonic.

"Where are the others?" Questioned Marumaro.

"Enslaved." Frankenturret's first head said glumly. The four other survivors gasp.

"Anyways,welcome to the resistance." Said Sonic. As Sonic gestured around the room,everyone noticed there were four more people in a corner playing Playstation All Star Battle Royale. They were Doraemon (Doraemon),Dorami (Doraemon),Bart Simpson (The Simpsons),and Elec Man (Mega Man). Dorami won.

"DARN!" The other three players exclaimed.

"Cool. Can we join?" Asked Wheatley.

"Sure!" Exclaimed Sonic.

And so,our four survivors discover that there is a resistance! What will happen next? Find next time on Dragon Bal-I mean Mega Good Food!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:Sneaking into the Base!

The 10 resistance members are hidden in a truck going to Igglybuff and Togepi's base. They can't see who's driving though.

"Hey Mega? Want to know what I miss?" Said A familiar voice.

"What?" Questioned another familiar voice.

"Mega Good Food." Said the famil-you know what,(bleep) it. It's obviously Black Ninjikoopa and Mega Man!

"Me too." Mega sighed. Marumaro wanted to say something to his best friends,but resisted. Soon,they arrive at the base.

"Sorry guys." Marumaro sighed as he knocked Mega and Black out by banging their heads together.

In Igglybuff and Togepi Throne Room...

Igglybuff and Togepi are Wedgieing Strong Bad while Wheelie and Brains (Transformers:Dark of the Moon) are dressed like jesters and doing tricks.

"P-please no more." Strong Bad sobbed as he received his 200th wedgie.

"Did you listen when we asked you to stop? NO! SO WE'RE NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL WE FEEL LIKE IT!" Exclaimed Igglybuff.

Just then,there was an explosion and in popped the resistance!

"HA! EAT MY-" started Bart Until a bomb was thrown at him,which he narrowly dodged.

The bomb lands in Dorami's arms.

"Son of a-" She started until the bomb exploded,leaving her as just a head.

"Fantastic." Dorami sighed sarcastically.

"DIE!" Sonic said,running at Igglybuff,only to be kicked in between the legs. The Hedgehog screamed in pain and collapsed. Just then,Brains and Wheelie bopped Togepi And Igglybuff on the head with their staffs,knocking the two down.

"NOW!" Elec Man shouted. Frankenturret straps a black device to The two Pokemon. With screams,Igglybuff and Togepi are turned back to normal.

"W-what h-h-happened?" Questioned the two. Strong Bad walks up,cracking his knuckles.

"Just something that earned you a few dozen wedgies." Said Strong Bad.

5 hours later...

Everyone is back to working at Mega Good Food.

"Let's hope something like that never happens again!" Exclaimed Cortex.

"Agreed." Everyone agreed,except Igglybuff and Togepi,who had been wedgied so hard they had to go to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Mazes and Mules!

Tiny Tina,Space Sphere,Igglybuff,Togepi,Edd,and Black Ninjikoopa were in Togepi's basement.

"Welcome everyone toooooooo...Mazes and Mules!" Exclaimed Tiny Tina.

"Wait isn't this game for nerds who have no lives and live in their basements?" Questioned Black Ninjikoopa.

"But the five of us play this game all the time,first timer." Said Edd.

"Exactly my point." Said Black N.

"You know,you don't have to be here." Said An offended Igglybuff. Realizing this was completely true,Black left.

"Jerk." Grumbled Edd.

"Anyways,let's begin! You walk into your fortress and notice it's being attacked by giant flying Monkeys! What do you do?" Tiny Tina exclaimed.

"We go to SPPPPPAAAACCCE! And then attack them with science LASSSSSEEERRRS!" Exclaimed Space Sphere.

"NEEEERRRRDSSS!" Shouted Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) from outside.

"The monkeys are defeated and you go back to earth." Said Tiny Tina,ignoring the Purple dressed dojo master.

"Awwww." Whined Space Sphere.

"Okay now you're walking through Town when you notice the king getting attacked by Minotaurs! What do you do?" Exclaimed/Asked Tina.

"I attempt to talk to the Minotaurs." Said Igglybuff.

"You get killed." Tina said in response.

"Awww." Whined Igglybuff.

"Okay,now the Minotaurs are attacking the town!" Tina exclaimed.

"I hit them with my space laser and they go to SPPPPAAACCEE!" Exclaimed Space Sphere.

"They suffocate due to a lack of oxygen. Now the wizard can give you each a wish for saving the town or you can get trapped in a maze. Roll the dice to find out." Said Tiny Tina.

Everyone rolled the dice. Tiny Tina checks their rolls out.

"Ok,you get-" started Tina,when Togepi's mom is heard.

"TOGEPI! GET OUT OF THE BASEMENT AND GET A JOB!" She yelled.

"I DO HAVE A JOB!" Togepi yelled back. The yelling went on back and forth for a while until the five just got annoyed and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Back to Jail!

It was another good day at Mega Good Food. Everyone was working when suddenly...

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Shouted a voice. Everyone turned to see Wander and Sylvia in police outfits.

"EGAD! IT'S THE FUZZ!" Shouted Mega Man.

"SCRAM OUT OF HERE JACK!" Shouted Marumaro and Black Ninjikoopa as the three best friends ran...only to be hit by a taser,which knocked them out. The three were taken to the police car.

"Wait! I got some money to change your mind!" Said Strong Bad,handing Sylvia money.

"We have to arrest you now for bribery,you know that right?" Said Wander. Strong Bad attempted to run,only to be kicked in the face. He was then put inside the car. They drove away.

"So do we bail them out?" Asked Eddy.

"Heck no! We party!" Said Wheatley.

4 minutes later...

Everyone is partying.

"I feel wrong celebrating the containment of my friends." Sighed Edd.

"PARTY FOR ED!" Shouted Ed,running by.

Will Mega,Marumaro,Black,and Strong Bad be okay? What will happen to Mega Good Food? Will the four's friends stop partying and bail them out? Find out next time in MEGA GOOD FOOD!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:2 years later.

Mega Man,Marumaro,Black Ninjikoopa,and Strong Bad have just been let out of prison for good behavior.

"I wonder how Mega Good Food is doing?" Mega wondered out loud as the group walked towards Mega Good Food.

When they arrive...

Mega Good Food was bigger,cleaner,and Renamed 'GLaDOS's Place!'. Mega's eye twitched.

"GLAAAAADDDDDOOOOSSSSS!" He yelled in Anger.


End file.
